The Masters' Chronicles 006- The Cat and the Kelpie
by Fainmaca
Summary: Vreni, a Witcher Master of the School of the Cat, encounters a rare creature she had thought to be just a myth. The Witcheress' talents are tested to their limits as she seeks to deal with the strange beast. Based on characters and events from the second International edition of the Witcher School LARP in Poland.


The night was cold, the first chills of winter seeping down from the distant mountains, clawing at the lowlands as they promised snow and ice in the days to come. Even so, the marshlands of Velen still held onto a few vestiges of autumn, the last few leaves clinging to their branches defiantly, a roving squirrel here and there, searching for the food necessary to get them through the cold months. As the darkness of the evening set in, a bulbous full moon rising over the horizon to chase away the day's final orange embers, an owl hooted overhead, swooping between the trees on soundless wings. Wisps of mist rose from the damp soil, ragged tendrils of white that wove their way through the tree-trunks in a sinister dance. A toad called out in the darkness, plopping his way through the mud to seek shelter from the predators that would soon rise to stalk the marshlands.

A road wound its way through the swampy terrain, barely more than a worn dirt track that rose and fell with the land, occasionally vanishing beneath ankle-depth waters before wetly emerging somewhere further on. There was little to mark the old pathway, sometimes a fence marked the boundary between road and marsh, other times nothing, the thick vegetation of Velen's wildlands encroaching on the worn dirt.

It was an old road, but one that saw somewhat frequent visitors. Merchants, travelling performers, and hunters used the road often, seeking passage between the villages of Lindenvale and Oreton. Still, as winter swiftly closed in on the northern lands, with Kovir and Redania to the north already smothered in a heavy cloak of snow, the traffic along this remote road grew steadily less and less.

One figure travelled that road, the sound of her horse's hooves echoing from tree to tree as she slowly but steadily moved through the near-silent land. She glanced up into the darkening sky, the flash of glowing amber in her gaze betraying her true nature. A Witcher, a monster hunter. Some would say a killer for hire, although she would disagree.

The huntress was named Vreni, a Witcheress of Kaer Marter, the ancient Temerian castle in the lowlands of Temeria. Mounted astride her iron grey steed, a mare she had acquired during her travels in exchange for the removal of a troublesome nest of Nekkers from a nobleman's lands, the Witcheress' appearance at first seemed completely at odds with the grisly reputation of her guild. She was slight of frame, shoulders and body slim, willowy. Her padded gambeson was dark grey, reaching to halfway down her thighs, accompanied by serviceable brown trousers and sturdy leather boots that reached most of the way up her calves. She had a northerner's complexion, fair of skin, her features delicate, gentle, even as her expression bore an edge to it that spoke of a harsh life. Her hair, dark brown like freshly tilled earth, was neatly braided, bound up in a bun on the crown of her head.

To the untrained eye, she would appear as a delicate woman, unassuming, unthreatening. But, when one looked more closely, the details that emerged betrayed a far more dangerous being than first suspected. Feline grace filled her posture, her poise hungry, predatory. The muscles beneath her armour were firm, powerful, coiled like vipers making ready to strike. Her expression was one of firm determination and razor-sharp awareness. Her lips, the colour of a pale rosebud, curved upwards ever so slightly at the corners, the habit of a kind soul, but also pressed together firmly, not betraying any hesitation or uncertainty. Most telling of all, though, were her eyes, gleaming brightly in the gathering shadows. The feral cat-like eyes of the monster hunter were truly unnerving to the common man. They shone with a fierce intensity, piercing the darkness as she glanced about.

As her horse crested a low rise, overlooking yet another stretch of bubbling swamp, she released a small sigh. It had been a long day. Riding down from Oxenfurt, the Witcheress had made slow progress through the muck of the marshlands, at times forced to dismount and lead her horse by the bridle as they navigated the sucking mud and clawing brambles that replaced the roadway on the most remote parts of the journey. It would still be another ten days of riding before they reached the gates of Kaer Marter again.

The Witcheress paused, gazing into the swamplands. All around her, the thickening fog twisted itself into strange, haunting shapes. The chirping of dozens of insects filled the air. Her horse chuffed loudly, breath hanging on the air in white clouds. After a few moments, Vreni clicked her tongue, digging her heels into the horse's flank to urge it down the slope.

As the Witcheress urged her steed down the small slope and through a pool of shallow, murky water, a sudden cry reached her ears. Vreni stiffened, tilting her head to better listen out. Her hands tightened on her reins, pulling her mare to a halt. The horse let out a questioning snort, ears turning this way and that.

The cries were becoming louder, drawing nearer. Vreni turned in her saddle to see a figure lurching through the mists, a man. He was clad in simple garb, probably a farmhand. As soon as he spotted the Witcheress, he began to stumble towards her with renewed speed, a headlong dash that nearly sent him sprawling more than a few times. As he drew near, he raised his arms up high, flailing frantically in a warning gesture.

"Get away from the water!" He gibbered, gesturing desperately towards the hillock behind her.

The Witcheress tilted her head in confusion, glancing behind him. She could see nothing pursuing the bedraggled man, no sign of any beast or enemy, just swirling mists, deep footprints and crushed foliage. She turned her gaze back to him. He'd almost reached her, just a few paces away. Her steed stepped back a little, clearly uneasy at his appearance.

"What are you-?" Vreni only uttered a couple of words before a subtle movement around her neck drew her gaze. There, her cat's-head medallion jumped on its silver chain, vibrating powerfully. A warning of nearby magic, or a magical creature.

The huntress looked back up, seizing her reins as she made ready to follow the man's instructions. The man, wheezing like a blacksmith's bellows, collapsed next to her, his cheeks flushed, his eyes wild. He managed to gasp a few more words.

"You need... to get away... from the water!" He panted. "It's coming!"

"What is?" The Witcheress asked, trying to keep her voice firm, commanding.

Vreni hesitated for just a heartbeat, torn between dismounting to help the terrified peasant and leading her horse to higher ground, before the choice was taken from her. With a loud sound of rushing water, squelching mud and rustling foliage, a large, lumbering shape surged from the ankle-deep water, lunging at the huntress. The Witcheress barely had any time to let out a grunt of surprise before the huge shape filled her vision as it leapt towards her.

~o~0~o~

Vreni's horse bucked powerfully under her, throwing the Witcheress from her saddle. Vreni tucked into a roll just before she landed in the shallow water, the impact of her fall still jolting her bones painfully. She quickly regained her feet, glancing with a remorseful stare after her quickly retreating steed. Her two swords were still strapped to the saddle, their pommels gleaming in the dim light, almost tauntingly. The Witcheress sighed, turning back to the beast that had attacked her.

The creature had the appearance of a monstrous horse. It was large, its full height well over eight feet at the shoulder. It moved on four powerfully muscled legs, tossing its enormous head back and forth. Its dark hide gleamed wetly, rivulets of water pouring from it in a constant downpour. A cloud of mist seemed to follow the beast, clinging to its body and making it hard to see the finer details. It turned to focus its two glowing blue-white eyes on the Witcheress, a long, low growl escaping from its lips.

"Oh, sweet Melitele save us!" The peasant, cowering before the monstrous beast, stammered as his arms curled protectively over his head. The monster turned at his panic-stricken words, taking a threatening step towards him.

Vreni knew she had to act. In spite of its equine appearance, she knew instinctively that this was a dangerous beast, and the predatory air it carried warned her that it would strike with lethal intent. Without thinking, she dropped into a combat stance, her boots planting themselves firmly in the mud. She drew a deep breath of air into her lungs, hands moving in a graceful arc as they traced the arcane rune of Aard before she thrust her hand forward, palm facing outwards. The magical energy she had called upon released itself in a bolt of compressed air, barrelling straight towards the beast. The sign struck with all the force Vreni could muster, but the creature was unfazed, simply pausing as its baleful stare turned back to her. With a snarl, the beast charged at her, its massive hooves kicking up thick clods of mud as it churned the water underfoot.

The Witcheress quickly reacted, her instincts taking hold. Even without the customary weapons of a Witcher, she was still a deadly fighter. She shifted her feet, moving her centre as she readied to face the charging monster. With all the agility of an expert dancer, she nimbly dodged the rampaging beast, side-stepping the charge and allowing it to barrel past her. She spun, ready for its next attack. It charged once more, the Witcheress dodging again with inhuman grace.

Vreni's hand darted to her belt, where a trio of small glass spheres waited on little clips. She pulled one free, fingers waving over fuse that protruded from its top to trace the sigil of Igni. The fuse sparkled as a magical flame escaped from her fingers, igniting the volatile Zerrikanian black powder that infused the string. Vreni carefully counted down a couple of seconds, then hurled the sphere straight at the beast.

There was a moment of silence, followed by a loud bang. A bright flash of light flared around the head of the beast, a bright star flaring into being, swelling brightly, then fading and dying all in the same heartbeat. A pulse of displaced air tore through the mists, a small concussive blast that even Vreni felt. The beast, unprepared for the effects of the Samum bomb, staggered back, its luminous eyes dimming as it threw its head back and forth in pain.

Vreni leapt forward, ducking under the beast as it reared up on its hind legs, two hooves the size of dinner plates pawing at the air wildly. The Witcheress dodged the flailing legs, reaching down to haul the peasant onto his feet.

"Run!" She indicated the hillock that he'd been urging her to flee to.

The pair rushed up the small slope, the grunting and snarling of the monster behind them adding to their haste. Vreni chanced a backwards glance, noting how the beast seemed to be regaining its senses, looking after them with menace in its eyes. As the Witcheress and her new companion crested the hill, the monster began to follow them.

Vreni turned to face the creature, bracing herself for what was sure to be a difficult fight. She'd gained the high ground, but still bore no weapons, save for her fists and her signs.

The creature paused at the edge of the water it had risen from, a momentary hesitation, but one that the Witcheress noted. It lifted one hoof, planting it on dry land. In that moment, a change came over it, its motions becoming slower, more laboured. It ascended the slope, still intent on pursuing the pair. An unearthly bellow tore loose from its chest, echoing far on the still night air.

A flicker of hope sparked in Vreni's breast. Moving quickly, she dropped to her knees, beginning to trace in the damp soil with her finger. A rune, two triangles placed so their points converged, creating a shape similar to an hourglass. The sigil of Yrden, one of her arsenal of signs. She created several of the symbols, a semi-circle between her and the beast. As the creature drew close, she cast the sign, thrusting all of her energy into the action.

The beast lunged, but was thwarted as a wall of violet energy flared into being in front of it, blocking its advance. Vreni felt the draw on her stamina as the creature collided with the barrier, struggling to overcome her willpower and push through. The Witcheress grit her teeth, holding strong. The magical barrier glowed brightly around her.

The monster flung itself against the barrier again and again, each time rebuffed by the sign. As it did so, each motion seemed to cost it more and more of itself, its movements growing more sluggish. Finally, with a frustrated shriek, it turned from the shimmering barrier and the duo hiding behind it. The beast skulked back down the slope, returning to the water. The mists closed in around it, obscuring the creature from view as, with the sound of a crashing wave, the strange beast vanished, leaving naught behind but a ripple of disturbed water. Vreni maintained her sign for a moment longer, testing the limits of her strength, before finally releasing the energy. As the purple energy around her faded, the Witcheress sagged, panting heavily. She turned to look at the man beside her, the peasant watching her with an awed but cautious stare.

"What..." She had to pause, taking in a strained breath as her pulse slowed to a more normal rate. "What was that?"

"Th- the Kelpie, miss?" The peasant appeared surprised.

"A Kelpie?" The Witcheress' brow rose curiously. "Impossible."

"You saw it wi' your own eyes, miss!" The peasant protested. "I've no way to explain it, but the beast 'as been hauntin' these parts fer close on three month, now. I dunno what else t' say."

"Then maybe you need to take me to someone who knows more." The Witcheress sighed as she scrambled to her feet. She turned her senses back to the surrounding swamp. Somewhere in the distance, she could hear the nervous whinny of her horse. It would take a little time to find and calm her.

"There's a village nearby, miss. The village o' Boggevrieg. Small, but it's me 'ome. I c'n take you there, make sure you have a room at the inn. I'm sure the ealdorman would be more'n 'appy to tell ye all about the beast."

Vreni nodded quietly, her eyes still fixed on the swamplands that surrounded them. Her cautious stare looked for any sign of this strange monster, this beast that lurked in the marshes. Could it really be a Kelpie, like the man had said? Every instinct inside her body told her otherwise, but she had no other explanation to offer. Yet. She would find an answer, one way or another.

~o~0~o~

The inn was quiet, the village having few visitors of late. Considering what she had encountered that evening, Vreni was not surprised. Regardless, there was still ale to be had, and a lamb turning on a spit. The smell of cooking meat was rich on the air and the notes of a young but talented bard's lute filled the cosy wooden building.

The Witcheress, her stomach growling after the long day's journey, eagerly asked for a plate, reaching for the pouch that rested on her belt. Her companion, who had introduced himself as Oswin, a hunter and native of the small village, placed his hand on her wrist, stopping her.

"There'll be none o' that here, miss." He said, nodding to the portly woman who worked behind the bar. "Me mam runs the Bolt 'n' Quarrel, an' she'll not hear o' the Witcher who saved me payin' fer her meals."

With those words, he darted away, quickly approaching the bar and speaking to the woman that Vreni now knew was his mother. The Witcheress, watching her new friend with one eye, seating herself at an empty table. A brief exchange, and the young man was on his way back, a plate in one hand. The fumes that rose from the plate's contents smelled delicious, the scent of roast meat and vegetables tantalising to the weary huntress. Behind him, his mother, a swarthy woman with more laughter lines than wrinkles, brandished a wooden mug, sops of foam spilling over the sides. She plonked the mug down in front of the Witcheress, the heady aroma of the nutty brown ale contained within heavenly to Vreni's nostrils.

"So you're the reason ma Oswin made it 'ome tonight?" Her voice was coarse, the years of bellowing at drunk patrons and laughing with friends having taken its toll. "Then ye'll naw be payin' fer yer food 'n' bevvies tonight! An' ye'll ha' a room ta keep yersel' in, too."

"Thank you." Vreni answered warmly, smiling as the woman lowered herself into the seat opposite her.

Oswin offered her the plate, the Witcheress' growling belly noting the sliced lamb, the roasted carrots, and the two large, steaming potatoes, their skins gleaming with melted butter. Vreni eagerly accepted the offering, her iron will keeping her from giving in to her ravenous hunger and devouring the food in a few swift bites, instead accepting the knife and fork that was given to her.

"So I 'ear you wanna know more about the Kelpie?" The woman asked, to which the Witcher nodded. She turned to her son. "Go 'n' git the ealdorman. 'E'll 'ave more t' say 'bout the beast than I can."

The young man nodded his understanding, sparing Vreni a quick glance of farewell before darting out the door and into the night. With him gone, his mother turned back to Vreni.

"'E's a good lad, my Oswin. Little slow in the 'ead, but reliable, an' kind. 'E'll make someone a fine 'usband, one day." she leaned forward, placing a large hand on the Witcheress' slender wrist. "Thank ye, for bringin' 'im back t' me."

"You're welcome." Vreni answered graciously. "It was the least I could do. He tried to warn me of the danger, even if it was too late."

"I wish I 'ad the coin t' thank ye properly."

"There's no need." The Witcheress shrugged. "Your son is safe, that's what matters."

"That's very kind o' ye." The woman leaned back. "Never heard o' any o' your kind bein' quite so gracious. Nor bein' so fair o' face."

"Not all Witchers match the rumours people spread about us." Vreni took a long, slow draw from her mug of ale, relishing the chill in her throat. "Now, please, tell me what you know about the Kelpie."

"Oh, a terrible mess, that is." The woman shook her head. "Been haunting the bogs round here fer close on three months now. Ol' Benson was the first ta see it. Came chargin' towards 'im outta the fog one night, near trampled 'im t' death. Ever since then, we've 'ad folk spotting the beast every coupla nights."

"Kelpies are supposed to be a myth." Vreni countered. "A childhood story the fishwives in Skellige tell their children to keep them away from fast-flowing rivers and deep seawater. In all my years as a Witcher, I've never come across one, or any hunter who has seen one."

"You're th' expert in these things, young miss, not me." The woman waved a hand towards the door. "But I can't be arguin' wi' what people have been seein' o' late, not when so many can confirm the same tale."

"So you have no idea what this creature really is, what might have caused it to haunt these swamps?"

"Young Mele, the baker's daughter, she said she got a good look at it one night. She was hidin' from 'er father, on account o' one o' his fits o' anger after drinkin' too much o' the cider 'e brews out the back o' his barn. She'd holed up in the old rowan on the top o' Newt's Rise, small hillock overlookin' the edge o' the village. She said she saw the beast rise from the miller's pond, but it didn't see her, hidin' in the leaves. She got a close look, and says that the beast isn't flesh an' blood, but water, mud and pondweed. It seems loathe to leave the water fer any reason, an' grows weaker the further onto dry land it gets."

"Hmm..." Vreni leaned back in her chair. The plate before her was almost empty, the Witcheress' belly now pleasantly tight after her meal. "Sounds to me like some kind of spirit or magical being, using the water to take on a physical form. Could be some kind of possession, perhaps."

"Could be..." The woman stroked her chin, pondering. "There were an incident, maybe five years back now. The King's top 'orseman was leading a train o' about a dozen mares up from Beauclair. 'Tis said that 'e strayed from the roadway, fog got 'im turned around. Maybe it were Foglets, causin' mischief. Either way, the 'orses got stuck in the bog. The 'orsemaster tried t' get 'em out, but 'ad to flee when the wolves came. 'E said the 'orses screamed somethin' fierce afore they died."

"Creatures full of pain and fear can create a strong spiritual presence after they die." Vreni mused. "That could be it. Would explain why the beast assumes the shape of a horse, too. Does the beast tend to hang around where the horses died?"

"Nay. The beast prefers to haunt the... the..."

The woman's posture changed, becoming much more furtive as she glanced around. Her sudden reluctance piqued Vreni's interest.

"Where?" She leaned forward, curious.

"Around the Vodyan Pillars."

The sudden voice surprised even Vreni, who had been so engrossed in what the woman was saying that she hadn't noticed the figure approach the table and stand beside her. She jolted, turning to see an older man by her side.

His face was deeply wrinkled, but his eyes sparkled with a lively energy, and a kindness that Vreni had found to be a rarity in her travels. His hair, dark, speckled through with grey, was slowly parting atop his crown, a large bald spot emerging. He nodded to the older woman, who stood and stepped aside, allowing him to take her place.

"So, I hear you're the Witcher who faced the Kelpie today, and saved Oswin?"

"And you must be the ealdorman of Boggevrieg."

"The same. Most folk in the village know me as Willem." His voice was rough, gravelly. He produced a pipe from his tunic, filling it with a bitter-smelling leaf. As the smoke began to rise before his features, he turned his eyes back to Vreni. "So, you saw it, then? The Kelpie of Boggevrieg?"

"I did." The Witcheress confirmed. "It's unlike any creature I have seen before. I'd have had a hard time believing it, were it not for seeing it myself."

"Aye, it's a curious thing." The ealdorman nodded. "I'm at a loss what to do about it. The beast kills at least two folk a week, mostly travellers who wander into the swamp after dark."

"Always at night?"

"Aye. The sun seems to repel it. We tried scaring it off with torches, and it didn't seem to like them, but fire doesn't last long against it. Touch a flame to its hide, and the steam that rises from its body will choke the fire."

"And it mostly sticks to one place, these Vodyan Pillars you mentioned?"

"Mostly. Though it will roam further afield, if it has prey to pursue. As long as there is water around, it can appear anywhere in the swamp that it wishes, it would seem." He shifted uneasily, pipe bouncing on his lips as he puffed at it. "People round here don't like talking about the Pillars. The fish folk raised them centuries ago, and it's said that they practised horrible rituals there, unspeakable magics to their gods. All we know is that anyone who strays too close to them gets strange notions in their head, starts to feel a terrible dread in their belly."

"The beast is drawn to them?"

"Drawn to them, summoned by them, we can't say for sure. Maybe the Kelpie is the fishpeople's way of cursing us for taking the land away from them."

"It's possible." Vreni considered all that she knew of the Vodyanoi, the aquatic humanoids that shared the world with the other races. There was precious little in her training on the strange fishmen. "I'd need to take a closer look at the Pillars for myself, see what they really are. Then I can do something about this Kelpie."

"So... you plan to help us? You'll rid the village of the Kelpie?"

"That's my plan." The Witcheress answered, at which the ealdorman allowed himself a cautiously optimistic smile.

"That's some warming news for my heart." His smile hitched a little. "We're not a wealthy village, though. We don't have much coin to offer a Witcher. We were considering sending for help from the king..."

"I am sure whatever you can raise will be enough." Vreni replied. She knew that she would do a far better job than the king's men. They'd more than likely charge in blindly, seeking to destroy the beast without taking the chance to learn about it, and the odds were many men would die in the process.

"Thank you, miss!" The ealdorman seemed to swell with relief. "Anything that you need for your work, we will more than happily provide!"

"Right now, I just need to take a few hours to centre myself again." Vreni stood, nodding her thanks to the ealdorman. "I'll spend some time resting, and begin looking into the matter in the morning. Do you think you could have one of your people show me to the Pillars tomorrow, so I can look into any links to the creature?"

"Of course!" The ealdorman quickly agreed. "I'm sure Oswin will be more than happy to show the way there."

With this done, Vreni took her leave. Oswin's mother quickly showed her the way upstairs, to a small bedroom.

As the door closed behind her, Vreni turned away from the bed pushed up against the wall, instead kneeling on the floor, looking towards the window. She reached for her belt, pulling a small figurine out of a pouch there. It was a small item, no larger than the palm of her hand. The suggestion of the shape of a person appeared in its lines, the essence of female energy emanating from it. The little white shape was a trinket to Melitele, a simple figurine used in day to day worship. Vreni clutched the figurine between both hands and, muttering a simple prayer, began to meditate, preparing her mind and her spirit for the hunt to come.

~o~0~o~

The massive stone pillars loomed out of the swamp, towering at least ten feet into the air. A couple had fallen over, slowly vanishing into the muck as moss swept across the polished smooth rock. Into the ancient stones, strange images had been carved. representations of men, Vodyanoi, and other creatures too strange even for Vreni to name.

The air in the circle was still, lifeless. Vreni quickly noticed that not a bird could be seen in the sky, nor the croak of a toad in the nearby swamp. There wasn't even the hum of an insect's buzzing wings. Just silence. A faint gust of wind whipped up as she approached, and something about the way it moved between the ancient monoliths created a low, mournful moan, like a long-dead beast. An uneasy feeling tugged at the Witcheress' gut, pushing her away from the strange pillars.

Vreni paused a few metres from the circle, eyeing it carefully. She turned to her companion, the young Oswin almost sweating in fear as he tugged on a loose thread on his shirt. The lad was glancing about furtively, clearly worried that the Kelpie might arise and attack them at any moment. Vreni understood, even if she did not share his worry. The sun was high overhead, and not a single raincloud marred the azure sky.

"You don't have to be here, Oswin." She said. "You showed me the way, that's enough. I can take it from here."

"I'd rather not leave you, Miss Vreni." He replied, his voice trembling. "Not while there still might be somethin' I could do to 'elp."

"Very well." Vreni shrugged. "But stay outside of the circle. I still need to figure out what kinds of magics rest upon these stones. It could be dangerous. No matter what happens, do not approach."

"But I-" Oswin caught the sharp gleam in the Witcheress' eyes as she turned to him. "Y-yes, miss."

Vreni nodded approvingly, then turned back to the circle. Another zephyr wormed its way through the stones, again setting off that low, sinister vibration that shook its way through her spine. Steeling her nerves, the Witcheress moved closer. Behind her, Oswin backed away carefully, until he found a tree to sit under, watching the Witcheress with an anxious eye.

The feeling as she stepped through the boundary of the circle was a strange one. A thrill travelled up her leg, racing through her bones. Something powerful lurked nearby, a vibrant magical aura. The feeling was electrifying, as if all her muscles were being energised at once. Her nervous system tingled, an itch beneath the skin. She wanted to run, to leap and roll and fight and make love and laugh and cry and...

She caught herself, pulling back the euphoric high that threatened to overwhelm her. The power, the energy, it was all too intoxicating. She forced her muscles to relax, taking a long, slow breath. In her mind, an image of calm arose, a tranquil lake in the embrace of the shoulder of a towering mountain, eagles soaring overhead, winds rippling the normally placid waters. In moments, the buzz of energy passed, and she was once again at peace. She opened her eyes, looking about once more.

The colours in the air were much more vibrant. The blue of the sky was almost sapphire, the sun blindingly bright. The swamp was a mixed variety of verdant greens and deep browns, while every little patch of water, from the flowing streams to the smallest puddle, shone with brilliant, iridescent light. It was beautiful. Whatever magical aura hung over the circle had to be twisting the light, infusing it with the energy of the unseen. Vreni resisted the urge to stand there, marvelling at the sight, instead forcing herself to focus on the task at hand.

She stepped over to the centre of the circle, where a large, flat stone had been set into the dirt, carved into the vague shape of a hexagon. Kneeling in the dirt next to this large slab of black stone, the Witcheress ran her hand over the gleaming surface. The contours of dozens of intricately carved runes and sigils ran under her fingertips, shapes both familiar and strange. Some kind of ritual to control the flow of magic in the area. After carefully assuring that the symbols posed no threat to herself, the Witcheress moved to kneel on the slab, closing her eyes as she slipped into a meditative trance.

In an instant, her perception shifted. As her mundane senses closed to the outside world, deeper parts of her mind and body awoke to observe what surrounded her. She could feel the currents of magic flowing around her, the ebb and flow of arcana incredibly strong. Her mind's eye shifted to the pillars themselves, noting the furious essence that pulsed through them. Each one of the massive monoliths served as some kind of anchor, tethering vast amounts of power to the circle, the energy criss-crossing the slab in the centre in an intricate web. There, at the heart of the arrangement, floating a little way above her head, a brilliant star burned. It was almost painful to observe, energy seeping from it in wild crackles, disrupting the aura of the world around it. Fascinated, Vreni looked deeper into the strange presence.

An array of sensations swept across her. A deep, pervasive chill, like a harsh winter blizzard. The smell of fresh rainfall on a parched meadow. The roar of crashing waves. The clammy damp of the swamp.

In moments, the Witcheress realised what she was dealing with. A place of power, a location where the boundaries between the physical world and the elemental plane wore thin. In this case, the 'star' that she could see was actually an opening to the elemental plane of Water, clumsily bound shut by the work of the Vodyanoi all those centuries ago. In time, the binding they had placed on the opening had decayed, until finally it was so flimsy that something had slipped through. A Maride, or possibly one of its lesser cousins. A portion of the creature's spirit had slithered through the opening, allowing it to manifest in the physical world. Most likely, the deaths of the horses that the old barmaid had mentioned had given it a physical shape to assume, or perhaps it was simply its more natural state, the form from which the old fairy-tale of the Kelpie had arisen. Either way, the beast was now more than likely trapped on this side of the circle, denied the comforts of its home realm, possibly even fractured in spirit. Small wonder its frustration manifested as aggression to anyone it found within its territory.

Understanding filled the Witcheress' mind, and with that understanding, a new determination. She knew what needed to be done. Her eyes snapped open, looking around at the circle, then up at the sun. The day was swiftly passing, and it would soon be dusk. She didn't have long to prepare.

~o~0~o~

Somewhere close by, an owl hooted in the trees, rising from her slumber to begin the night's hunting. Throughout the forest, mist was beginning to rise from the rapidly cooling soil, its pallid tendrils wrapping themselves around branches, leaves and shrubs alike to blanket the world in white.

Nearby, safely up a tree, Oswin snored quietly, lost in a dream of some sort. He had offered Vreni a little aid in her work, but most of it was beyond the understanding of an ordinary man, so he had soon retreated to his tree, serving as a lookout until weariness had finally claimed him. Vreni had merely smiled as the first slumbering snort reached her ears, focusing instead on the tasks before her.

The Witcheress was still making a few final adjustments. She was calling on all of her reserves of magical knowledge, everything she had learned about breaking hexes and curses, each minute detail she understood about protections and barriers. The spellwork of the Vodyanoi, while crude, was still complex. Many layers of spells worked together to seal the breach at the heart of the circle. In order to achieve her intention, the Witcheress needed to properly break through these enchantments.

A few small bowls from her pack had been set up inside the circle. Five bowls in total, one at each of the four compass points around the edge of the circle, and a final one on the slab in the centre. She'd carefully selected herbs to place in each bowl, which now smouldered, their smoke rising into the night sky. To the north, mistletoe and white myrtle petals, for the essence of Air. To the south, ginatia and bryonia, for Earth. To the east, Fire was represented by beggartick and mandrake root. In the west, she burned ribleaf and verbena, for Water. Finally, in the centre of the circle, under where the breach to the elemental plane hung in the air, she had a bowl of fifth essence, a rare and expensive alchemical mixture that pulsed with magical energy. As the smoke of the four bowls around her began to twist together overhead, she added a pinch of powdered amethyst and a few petals of the Feainnewedd flower. Suddenly, the four pillars of smoke around her began to shift, drifting inwards towards the fifth bowl as the four tendrils of sweet-smelling fumes began to mingle, they rose in a single pillar, until it vanished into a point in the air, the breach. Now given a solid form in the physical world, the breach was mush easier for Vreni to focus on, the magical chains that bound it growing weaker as she worked on them. She was almost done. One little nudge was all it would take.

A sudden noise, a loud rushing as of a river's rapids, echoed from deeper in the swamp, interrupting the Witcheress' thoughts. She turned to look towards the source of the sound.

There, moving between the trees with ethereal grace, the Kelpie emerged. It moved slowly, sniffing the air as it paused. Its feet, Vreni noted, remained firmly planted in the shallow pools of water that dotted the landscape.

Now that she could get a better look at it, without the threat of impending death pressuring her, Vreni was better able to take in the details of the creature she was looking at.

The beast towered above the swamp, its legs muscular, full of barely constrained power. Its hide glistened wetly, droplets of water streaming from it in a constant cascade. Its mane and tail were loose strands of pondweed, long and unkempt. When its mouth opened, teeth the colour of long submerged bones flashed in the dark. The creature's eyes burned brightly, their blue-white glow shining out like twin stars in the night.

At times, it seemed as though the beast was almost translucent, the shapes of trees and bushes passing behind it visible through its body. Other times, whatever formed its body turned opaque, solid. It stopped under the branches of an old willow, tossing its head back as it loosed an unearthly, dreadful bellow, the sound of its voice tinged with hues of the unnatural, the arcane. Vreni suppressed the shiver that threatened to take hold of her at the supernatural sound.

Almost as if sensing her twinge of unease, the beast turned towards her, baleful gaze burning brighter as it looked towards the pillars. A snort of anger tore loose from its nostrils as it stalked through the muck of the swamp, drawing ever nearer. Vreni watched it carefully, before turning her gaze towards the tree that Oswin perched in. The young man, awoken by the terrible bellow of the beast, stared at the creature with wide eyes, clinging to his branches tightly. To the Witcheress' relief, his perch was far above the beast's reach, out of danger. Unless the creature turned its focus directly on him.

The beast walked closer to the circle, pulling up just short of its boundary. As Vreni expected, it pulled back from the magical aura, unable to pass through the edge of the circle. Instead, it began to prowl around the pillars, glaring at Vreni.

The Witcheress watched cautiously, noting the way it moved, how it strove to remain in constant contact with any source of water. She waited until it had moved about a third of the way around the circle, placing itself directly between the Witcheress and Oswin.

"Now!" Vreni barked.

Oswin, jolted from his fearful stupor by her shout, fumbled at his belt, producing a flint and steel. He grabbed the torch that had been wedged in the crook of a branch next to him, quickly lighting it. As the flames took hold of the oil-soaked rags at the end of the torch, he quickly began descending from the tree, careful not to lose his grip on the burning brand. He dropped into the mud with a loud squelch, sinking into it up to his ankles. Even so, he kept the torch held aloft, its flames now burning strongly.

The Kelpie, wheeling at his sudden presence, backed away as the flames burned bright in front of it, clearly unsettled by their heat. The peasant, emboldened, took a step forward, then another one. The Kelpie snorted uneasily, pawing at the ground. Vreni could see that it was almost ready to lash out in defence. Fog started to rise from its broad back, enveloping it in a thick screen. The flames of the torch began to gutter a little as the mist choked it.

As it did so, Oswin took another step, moving up and driving the Kelpie back another pace, until it passed between two tall poles that Vreni had planted in the dirt during her preparations, two more torches. The instant the beast passed the poles, the Witcheress stepped out from within the circle, raising her hands as she traced a symbol in the air, the sigil of Igni. Sparks appeared around her outstretched hands as she launched the sign, creating a focused channel of heated air aimed at one of the poles. The torch on top of it burst into life, bright orange flames flaring and swelling with powerful life.

The Kelpie, seeing the bright flames explode into being so close to its shoulder, let out a distressed whinny as it tried to back away. Vreni quickly cast again, striking the torch on the beast's other side. The Kelpie snorted in fear, backing further away as the three flames reflected off its glistening skin. The beast turned, only to find itself confronted by the Witcheress. The creature, wary of the dangerous gleam in the huntress' eye, tried to turn away, only to notice the ring of similar poles planted in the soil.

A momentary hesitation seized the creature. Vreni leapt upon this opportunity, raising her hands high above her head. Flames swirled around her hands as she summoned a vast surge of power, her exceptional focus allowing her to conjure a vast streak of flame. She pirouetted, lashing out with the fire that danced in her palms. The flames whistled through the air, like a pair of whips snapping at the night. They licked at each and every one of the torches, igniting the soaked rags. The ring of torches burst into life, filling the night with bright, orange light, shadows dancing across the swamp in frantic patterns.

The Kelpie, finding itself surrounded, trapped by the ring of flames, turned to the only target it could safely go after- Vreni. It snorted, hooves pawing at the ground as it lowered its head for a charge.

The Witcheress reached down to her belt, retrieving a piece of equipment she'd rarely had cause to use. Her sword remained at her hip, sheathed, while she uncoiled a long silver chain of heavy links, a large weight at its end. As the beast before her made ready to attack, Vreni began to twirl the chain, tracing large circles around herself with the weighted end.

The Kelpie charged, and Vreni leapt to the side, moving gracefully even as she kept her chain spinning around her. The weight hit the side of the Kelpie, and it bellowed in pain. Steam rose from where the silver left a long, dark mark on its body. It shuddered, backing away from her as it turned, moving as far away from its tormentor as the ring of torches would allow. Teeth shone as it brayed loudly, defiantly, then readied for another charge.

The Witcheress dropped to her knees before the beast's attack, rolling just enough to pass under one set of hooves and narrowly dodge the next. As the creature passed, her body twisted, her twirling chain flicking out in a low, horizontal arc that whipped around the Kelpie's hind ankles. The horselike beast let out a loud bellow as it tripped, tumbling into the dirt. Vreni tugged back on her chain, drawing it back towards herself as she darted towards the beast. Before the Kelpie could regain its footing, the Witcheress leapt, landing astride its broad back.

The creature immediately fought against her presence, rising with all the might of a surging tide. it bucked, almost hurling her clear, but the Witcheress pressed her knees into its flanks, a powerful grip that resisted the wild bucking. She whirled her chain over her head and, as it tossed its head back to let loose a terrible shriek of anger, she whipped it around, the silver links slipping between its teeth as she caught the free end. The beast bit down on the makeshift bridle, tugging against it. It snarled past the silver, flecks of foam gathering on its lips.

Vreni leaned forward, her face buried in the damp mane of pondweed as the Kelpie pulled against her grip. The stench of damp leaves, moisture and mud filled her nostrils as she fought the monster's will. Steam flowed off the beast's body, surrounding her and coating her in a thin layer of moisture. In seconds, her clothes were soaked through.

Vreni hauled back on the chain, finally forcing it to turn. The Kelpie began to race around the ring of fire, bucking and writhing under her. The silver seemed to be having some effect, the beast's will weakening as she exerted her own, but it was still fighting furiously. She kicked the left flank, forcing the beast to wheel around.

"Oswin!" She shouted over the Kelpie's frantic cries. "The torches! Now!"

The young lad, before this simply watching in awe, jerked at the Witcher's words, suddenly remembering his part in the plan. He quickly kicked over two of the torches, dousing their flames in the nearest puddle.

The Kelpie, spotting the gap in the flames, lunged for the escape route, launching into a gallop. Oswin, standing in the gap, was almost trampled as the massive beast leapt over him. In seconds, the beast had vanished into the treeline, Witcheress still astride its broad back.

Vreni clung to the Kelpie's back, feeling the thick muscles and sturdy bones shift and flex under her. It all felt so real, that the Witcheress had to force herself to remember that the beast under her was an amalgamation of water, mud, and magic, all holding together in a mockery of a real horse. She forced herself to sit up, careful not to have a low branch tear her from her perch on the back of the creature. Wind whipped at her, bringing tears to her eyes. A strand of hair had worked its way out of her braid, whipping loose in the rushing air. She glanced past the Kelpie's thrashing head, spotting a river ahead, drawing closer. Before she could act, the beast leapt into the air and, with a final twist of its body, plunged into the water.

Icy cold assaulted Vreni as the waters closed in over her. The river was deep, swift-flowing, and pitch black beneath the surface. Vreni could see nothing, could hear little over the roar of rushing water, could only feel the chill of the river piercing her body.

With a start, Vreni realised that she could no longer feel the Kelpie under herself. The beast was still there, in the water, but it was somehow... less. The Witcheress quickly realised that the beast, a creature of water, was merging with the river, dissolving into the flowing water. In moments, it would slip free of her chain, becoming free to attack her at its leisure. Thinking swiftly, she reached out with her hand, summoning up another pulse of energy from her inner reserves. Her fingers began to move, tracing a glittering purple rune on the water currents. With a forced effort, she cast the Yrden sign.

The magical sign pulsed out into the water, surrounding the rough outline of the Kelpie, trapping it in its horse form. The beast twitched, furious at being contained in such a way. Vreni twisted through the water, tugging on the chain that still sat within the beast's jaw. She manoeuvred herself astride the Kelpie again, wrestling control over the beast once more. With a mighty heave, she pulled the beast's head around, steering it back towards the riverbank.

The pair burst forth from the river's surface, fighting with one another for control. To the uneducated onlooker, it may have looked like the Witcheress was fighting with the river itself, the outline of the Kelpie difficult to discern. The beast bucked, throwing up huge ripples of water and the pair thrashed the river into a white foam.

The Witcheress clenched her knees together, nudging the beast's flanks. To her amazement, it seemed to respond, twitching to one side. She pulled on her chain, steering the beast until it slowly emerged onto the muddy riverbank. Once there, Vreni used a combination of brute force and more subtle manipulation to direct the Kelpie away from the river. A savage kick to its ribs, and the beast broke into another gallop.

Trees whipped by the Witcheress' face, branches missing her by mere inches. For a moment, Vreni thrilled in the sensation of riding the beast, the surge of freedom as it bounded between the trees. Then, all too soon, the moment vanished as the Kelpie resumed its fight with her, the Witcheress pushed to her limits as she forced it to head back towards the Vodyan Pillars.

The pair burst out of the treeline, the circle a mere dozen or so metres in front of them. The Kelpie plunged towards it, heedless of the magical energies that would prevent its passage. Vreni knew that, the moment the Kelpie hit the magic aura of the pillars, she would be thrown from its back. She only had a few moments.

Summoning up the last of her magical stamina, the Witcheress raised a hand. A final rune glowed around her moving fingers, the sigil of Aard. Vreni released the energy, a blast of compressed air leaping from her palm. The bolt of pure force tore its way through the night air, carving a straight line towards the glowing point of the breach, still absorbing the smoke of the herbs Vreni had lit beneath it. As the sign struck it, the breach flashed, the unstable energies holding it closed suddenly fading temporarily. As the energies receded, the breach opened wide. A powerful wind escaped from the breach, ice and snow appearing on the air. The smell of sea salt and falling rain swelled through the night.

The Kelpie, sensing the changes in the energies of the breach, redoubled its speed, lunging for the opening. Vreni, sensing the longing that filled the creature, leaned forward, her lips close to its pointed ears.

"That's your home, go to it!"

She had no idea whether the Kelpie could understand her, but the burst of speed as it drew closer to the circle was impossible to misread. As the beast leapt past the outer ring of the pillars, the Witcheress planted one of her feet on the beast's back, thrusting against it as she released her grip on the chain. She jumped, turning an elegant somersault through the air as she landed heavily in the dirt inside the circle. The Kelpie, free of its rider, leapt for the breach, vanishing through it with an almost joyful call. Once the beast was gone, Vreni quickly kicked over the bowls, smothering the burning herbs. The moment the smoke vanished, the opening into the elemental plane began to shiver, collapsing on itself as the Vodyanoi magics returned, sealing it. Silence fell across the circle.

Vreni's shoulders heaved as she waited, watching carefully for any sign of the breach re-opening. A few moments, and the Witcheress was satisfied that the breach was safe once more. She turned away, looking to the edge of the circle, where the awe-struck Oswin stood, eyes wide.

"What- what happened?" He asked curiously. "Did you kill it?"

"Better." Vreni began collecting her equipment. "I sent it home."

"Home?"

"The elemental plane." The Witcheress knew a more complex explanation would be lost on the simple peasant. "A place of magic. It won't be coming back again."

"If you say so..." Oswin's tone was dubious. He glanced to the air over the circle where the Kelpie had vanished, then back to Vreni. "I can't believe it! You really did it! The bards'll be singing o' this fer years ta come! Vreni, the Witcher who tamed and rode a Kelpie, with naught but her silver chain!"

Vreni shook her head, a smile crossing her lips. Her chuckle echoed off the pillars.

"Come on, Oswin. Time for us to get back to the village-" She paused, her smile hitching. She cursed under her breath "Damn it."

"What is it?" Oswin asked nervously.

"The Kelpie took my chain!"


End file.
